Dawn Berlitz's Diary
by Everyone's-RubyStaryu-x
Summary: Based upon Bridget Jones's Diary.   Am I destined to be a bachelorette forever? Well, I diary, will NOT ever be dating Paul Shinji, I could kill him right now.What will happen when Dawn meets Paul? Will the sparks fly? and what's with Gary Oak?ISPSCSCavsh


** Dawn Berlitz's Diary.**

An idea that popped into my head after watching Bridget Jones' Diary!

Dawn is Bridget Jones, Marc Darcy is Paul, Daniel Cleaver is Gary Oak, Bridget's now four friends are, Ash, Misty, May, and Drew.

The wannabe girlfriend of Paul's is Ursula and so on!

I hope you enjoy!

Once again, don't own PKMN, or Bridget Jones' Diary, or the movies!

P.s- y-yeah we're kinda going with the thing that they eat certain POKe'MON. XD

Dawn - 24

Paul - 28

Gary- 26

Ash- 25

Misty- 26

May-23

Drew-24

Ursula- 27

Kenny-31

...

What the heck was I doing here? Yet again, I have nothing to do on Christmas morning, so, unwillingly, I have been dragged out of my warm bed, had to catch a frigging train at around four this morning, after phoning Misty, of course, and come to my mother's annual Combusken buffet. What. A. Crap. Christmas.

Eventually, I have reached the door, and,

my mother opens it, her Glameow purring at me as I enter.

I have worn for this, somewhat, boring occasion, my old Sinnoh attire when I used to travel with a guy named Ash, that was around sixteen years ago. How naive I was...

Anyway, as I was saying, I entered, and unfortunately hugged my mother, before, IT began.

"Oh what ARE you wearing dear? I have an outfit already upstairs!" My, slightly crazy mother whispers, she pretends she's immune to my protests, and sends me upstairs to change.

Huffing, I place my bags on my bed in my old room.

Oh. Dear. Arceus.

My mother, has made me wear a carpet...

Eventually, after squeezing into the most horrendous dress, which, if you must know, is red and gold, with very interesting patterns. I feel like a sausage roll...

Anyway, I have told myself, be calm, collected, and you will be fine...

As I huddled down the stairs, I almost tip over a vase.

...

Suddenly, somehow my mother makes use of herself, and pulls me into the large dining/living room, and makes herself scarce.

"Ah! Dee Dee!" I turn around, spotting my oldest cousin Kenny.

This guy seems to think I like my little nickname he's so kindly given me. Believe me, I do NOT.

He grins at me.

Fake Smile on...

"Oh, hey Kenny!" I grin madly at him, he winks at me, before walking off.

But not before... What the HELL? Okay, please tell me that my COUSIN Kenny who is almost ten years older than me just touched my ass. Eww...

I wipe the grimace off my face and it was then I spotted my childhood family friend, Zoey, she was twenty five last month, a little way away.

I skip over to her, as best as I can with this sodding sausage I have to wear, barely avoiding Cousin Kenny with his stupid brown fringe and green jacket again as I hopped.

Eventually, I got to her, but not before I crashed to her feet.

"Hey Dawn!" she giggled, grabbing me under my arms and pulling me up.

I stared at her, and sighed, "How come you have the sane mother?" I asked, lowering my head.

She stared confused at me, "What do you mean?"

"Your mother didn't make you look like a sushi wrap." I grumbled.

Zoey DID have a lovely dress, it was scarlet red, with white fluffy hems at the top and bottom, she wore a pair of red heels with it, and her red hair, no matter how short it was, was styled in a shaggy mess.

Zoey shrugged, and grinned, "Guess I got lucky."

All of a sudden, my mother and her old friend, Una come up to us, they both have scary smiles as if they've just done a painful, silent-but-deadly fart. Oh well...

"Why Dear I have someone I'd love you to meet!" My mom squeals, linking arms with me like we're in Preschool together

and striding with me over to the other side of the room.

My eye's catch the back of a** very** handsome looking guy.

All of him I could see was his purple, short shaggy strands of hair, which had obviously been combed keenly.

** Could my mother have finally gotten it right?**

No. I say to myself as he turns around.

He is wearing, a green Stantler knitted jumper.

He looks kind of grumpy, a small pouty frown written over his pale face. He wipes a few strands of purple fringe from his face, and stares at me increadously with two cobalt, stony eyes.

"Dawn, this is Paul Shinji, you used to play naked in his paddling pool." My mother explained, grinning slightly as my cheeks and his flushed rosy pink. I place a hand behind my head, and laugh awkwardly. He just wears the same expression as before, except, his eyebrows have rose a bit.

As me and Paul continue to stand in silence, aunt Candace, a gym leader comes up to my mother.

"Joanna, the gravy needs sieving."

My mother gives her a wierd look, "Surely not! Just stir it Candy!"

Aunt Candace sighs loudly, and gives mum, 'the look'.

Mum's eyes grow wide and her mouth makes a small O shape.

"Right, coming!" She giggles, winking at me before scampering off, leaving me with Mr Silence.

I grin at him nervously, he just stays still.

"So, how are you?" I ask, shuffling my feet in my sausage roll dress.

He shrugs his shoulders, and first time, opens his mouth to speak.

"As good as anyone can be to come to a Combusken Buffet on Xmas morning with the parents." He grumbles, looking around as to avoid contact.

I laugh nervously again, before pointing

to the wine glass in my hand.

"New years resolution, drink less!" I giggle, before I accidently drop it on the floor, watching with dreaded eyes as it smashes into thousands of pieces, the wine spilling everywhere.

I laugh awkwardly, and glance up at Paul to see him wipe some wine from his face, his expression as hard as stone.

"And now, maybe another resolution should be to stop talking to strangers, bye!" I shuffle off, ignoring the looks I am recieving as I blush red.

** Shit.**

Later on, as I am filling up my plate with my mother's Combusken curry, I see Mr Paul Shinji. He's talking with his mother, an elderly woman wearing an outfit simillar to mine.

I listen in quietly to what they're saying.

Oh shit, they're talking about... ** ME.**

"What do you think of Dawn then?" Mrs Shinji asks, sipping her eggnog.

Paul huffs, and glares in my direction, before saying his mother's ears, something along the lines, of this.

"Mother, I am never going to date a twenty something year old who wobbles like weeble, drinks like a frenchman and dresses like her mother."

** That's it. My mind's decided. Paul Shinji is a nasty bastard, as well as a dull one.**

But as him and Mrs Shinji glance over at me, I grin halfheartedly, pretending I didn't hear his comment. I can feel tears pricking at my eye's and my throat growing dry and sore.

"Mmm, Combusken curry... My favourite!" I waver, my eyebrows knotted together. I am determined not to cry infront of this stuck up, arrogant asshole.

He shrugs, and wanders off, leaving me all alone again.

...

Review!


End file.
